This protocol has been designed to assess the mechanism involved in the utilization of glycogen (a storage form of glucose) by muscles following exercise. The technique that will be used to carryout the measurement is the magnetic resonance spectroscoy (MRS) which uses a strong magnetic field and radiowaves to noninvasively measure the concentration of glycogen in the calf muscle. Study subjects are healthy individuals with no history of diabetes in their immediate family.